All The Right Pills
by demonXchildXangelsXsoul
Summary: Sam is happily married to Amberlynn Chase and has two kids, with another on the way. But when Amber's mental instability starts to return, can he and his family keep her from falling into the darkness in her mind? Amber is an OC I created, she and the children are the only things that belong to me here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy: Adjective~ Mentally deranged.**_

Amberlynn Elizabeth Winchester was crazy; there was no other way to say it. What else is a person who couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't? And that was a problem that made life very hard for the people in her life, and for her. Sometimes she knew that there was no such thing as monsters, and that she was an almost perfectly normal young woman. Other time, she wasn't so lucky. In those "other" times, she was convinced that she was a hunter. And not the kind that hunts deer or animals of that sort, but one that hunted things that should remain in the horror stories of Hollywood and campfires.

It was raining outside, although raining was an understatement at this point. It was pouring, the sky dark with the heavy rain clouds. The darkness was only brightened by the seconds of lightning that barely came before the thunder. Amber was pacing back and forth in the living room, biting on her thumbnail. Storms made her nervous; they made her think about when she was a child…and about the night where her father attempted to kill her. Of course, a part of her brain was attempting to tell her that she was safe, and that her father couldn't get to her. She was safe in her house, while he was trapped behind bars in a prison on the charge of attempted murder. But, this was one of those times where her rational mind couldn't over power the fear and the shadows that were always lurking on the edges of her sanity. This was one of those times where everything around her seemed to something that could cause her harm.

Amber couldn't remember if she was in the house alone, or if her husband was there with her. It was hard for her to remember anything when panic jumbled her brain to the point that it was hard for her to remember what year she was in. Shaking, she sat down on the couch, trying not to panic. The rational part of her brain was terrified of another black out; of yet another extended period where her entire family looked at her like she was a bomb about to go off. So, she tried to hold on to reality, but as a loud crash of thunder seemed to rock the house, Amber screamed, holding her head.

The scream alerted the other members of the household to the issue that was brewing in the living room. Amber's husband quickly padded downstairs, worried for his wife. Sam Winchester's hazel eyes were clouded with worry and slight fear. "Ber?" he called out in a gentle voice as he reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner to the living room from the entryway stairs.

Amber was curled up on the floor, holding her head and repeating, "It's not real." Sam quickly came over to her, wrapping his arms around her and getting her to sit up. Amber's head fell against his shoulder, as she continued to repeat that what she was seeing and feeling wasn't real, and this worried Sam.

"Amber. Hey, Amber, look at me. You're alright. You're ok, I'm right here. This is real, I'm real." Sam hugged her tightly, rocking slightly. Normally, when he did this, it would help calm her down, but each time she got this way it worried him more and more, that she would fall back into the delusion that he worked so hard to keep her out of.

Amber looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes; everything was hazy in her head, making it hard for her to hear what Sam was saying. However, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to make her feel safe. And when she was in his arms, she did feel a little better. Sam lifted her up, cradling her to him as he walked up the stairs to their room. He prayed that nothing would happen this time; that once the storm stopped Amber would regain her grasp on what was real and what wasn't. Sam laid her on the bed, and then covered her with the blankets. "Go to sleep, Ber. I'll be right here when you wake up."

She nodded, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to let her hide from the fake memories and monsters that plagued her mind. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed and evened out, letting Sam know that Amber was fast asleep. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Once the person on the other side answered, he simply stated, "Hey, we might have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Amber stirred to the fragrance of coffee being brewed. She stretched, feeling something stir a little in her hair, which was draped wildly over her pillow. Sleepily, she reached up, only to feel a small tongue lick her fingers. Amber giggled, and sat up carefully. She smiled down at the little puff ball that was now looking up at her, and wagging his tail. "Morning, Wicket."

The small puppy almost seemed to smile, which Amber always thought the tea cup Shih Tzu could do. Amber stretched, before getting up and putting Wicket on the floor and making her way down the stairs. As she walked down the stairs, she looked at the pictures that haphazardly lined the walls. They told the story of three children who practically grew up in this house, along with the story of a man and his late wife.

Amber loved being back in Bobby Singer's house, she felt safe and protected here. Maybe because it had been here that she had been nursed back to health after her father shot her and left her for dead on the side of the road. Or it could be because of all the warding and protective sigils that Bobby had all over the house. He always wanted to make sure that everyone in the house was safe from the things that they all hunted.

Bobby was sitting on the couch when Amber reached the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and went over to hug him. "Morning, Bobby." She said, hugging him.

"Mornin, Ber. You sleep alright?"

She nodded, "Sure did, woke up with Wicket in my hair though. I swear that dog is crazy."

Bobby laughed, and looked down at the little dog that was his company when the kids go out on a hunt. "He is crazy, but he's a good dog." He looked back at her, "Are you hungry? Food is in the kitchen, coffee is almost ready."

"Yum, food sounds awesome right now. So does coffee." Amber stood, looking around, "Where are the boys?"

"They went out this morning to get some things for the hunt that ya'll are leaving for today. I'm thinking it's a vampire nest. But Dean thinks it might be something else," Bobby shook his head, "Course, no one will know what it is until you get there and hunt the damn thing down."

Amber nodded, heading into the kitchen and making a plate for herself. She looked around and noticed the disarray and messiness that claimed the kitchen. She would have to clean up before they left for the hunt. "You know," she called from the kitchen, "I had the strangest dream. Sam and I were married, and we lived in Stanford, I think. I don't think that we hunted either."

Bobby looked back up at her as she came back in the room and rested against the doorframe, eating. "Sounds like you were wondering what would happen if you had a normal life. I've had a few of those."

She nodded again, frowning slightly. "It felt real though, not like my other dreams. It was strange to say the least."

Sure, Amber wondered all the time about what would have happened if she and Sam had been able to have a normal life, without all the monster hunts and all the tragedy that had happened in their lives. She had always wished that they had a normal life, and that they didn't have to be worried about the things that might come and kill them. But, Amber knew that things like that didn't happen to them.

"But, I have to say that it was nice."

The boys still hadn't returned by lunch time, and Amber had already thrown together her bag and Sam's. She knew that Dean liked to pack his own clothes. "Bobby, I'm going to go and lay down." She was nursing a major headache and wanted to get it to go away before they left for the hunt. She left Wicket downstairs with Bobby, and made her way up the stairs to her room. She laid down, hugging one of her pillows and burying her head into the covers. As she began to dose off, her mind wondered to the dream that she had the night before. Everything had felt too real, and there was something about it that made it keep coming back to the front of her mind. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing, she tried pushing the thoughts away and finally managed to fall asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she finally began to wake up, but as she became conscious, Amber could hear a phone conversation. She knew one voice was Sam's, but the volume on the phone wasn't loud enough for her to figure out who it was on the other end. Not that she really cared, it wasn't her business. So, Amber rolled over and barrowed down into the covers, trying to fall back asleep. A moment later, Amber was startled when she felt a weight fall on to the bed, then felt it crawl towards her. Confused, Amber peeked out of the covers and came face to face with the light blue eyes of a 6 year old.

"Morning, Mama."


End file.
